villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gedatsu
Sky Boss Gedatsu (空番長ゲダツ, Sora Banchō Gedatsu), the third priest, punishes criminals with the Ordeal of Swamp. Personality Gedatsu is one of the oddest characters in the series, as he has many strange habits, none of which he is aware of. He needs to be corrected in every single instance, whereupon he will frown and cry, "How careless!" or "Hey!" (In the manga, he will have a look of pure shock). His mannerisms are in contrast with his extremely imposing appearance. These habits include: *Rolling his eyes into the back of his head, rendering him unable to see. *Trying to speak with his lower lip stuck in his mouth *Temporarily forgetting to breathe *Incorrectly crossing his arms (he doesn't have them meet), making them constantly rub against each other. *When explaining his abilities (or even about himself), he only thinks about them and forgets to actually talk. *Accidentally aiming his attack at an ally instead of his enemy. *Entering a house through the window instead of the door *Crouching beside a drum that he's supposed to be currently bathing in to heat it when someone was doing that for him. *Forgetting to blink. *Digging while standing on a wall instead of the ground. *Sticking some food into his ear instead of his mouth. *Facing the wrong way from everyone else. Despite his strange habits, he is still very serious, ruthless and confident. He also didn't seem to mind if his men are killed, even by him and considers being saved by the enemy as a shame. History Gedatsu first appears when he meets up with the other priests, as Nami was observing them for the first time. Later on, after the game of survival has started, he comes to meet Chopper, though he can't see him in the beginning because he had rolled his eyes into the back of his head which scared Chopper. Gedatsu however believed that Chopper could turn invisible which was obviously not true. Even when he tried to make it clear that he was one of the Almighty Enel's Priest no one could understand it because he was not speaking loudly. All these made Chopper think that he was an idiot. Also while he explaining how he had planted Swamp-cloud traps in his territory, he ends up almost sinking into one of them himself before he gets out of it and, much to Chopper's amazement, flies up using a milky dial.. Shortly after that, Gedatsu sends a 'Swamp cloud burger' towards his own man which surprises Chopper, though he could see how this technique made it impossible for the victim to escape once being hit as the more the victim moves, the deeper into the cloud he goes.. As Gedatsu goes to do the same to Chopper, Chopper runs away and as a doctor tries to save a sheep who was about to die within the cloud. Gedatsu then began making fun of the sheep's situation causing the sheep to get angry and try to fight him together with Chopper. However before he could even attack, Gedatsu sent him flying using his 'Jet Dial', an extremely powerful, yet extinct Dial, as it increases the speed, and thus the power as well, of his punch. As Chopper saw this, he was incredibly shocked by the strength of Gedatsu. Chopper ran from him but he realized that he could fall into one of Gedatsu´s swamp traps so he stopped running then Chopper knew no other way than to eat a "Rumble Ball" and to jump. But Gedatsu followed him, attacking him with a punch straight away, followed immediately by swamp-cloud burgers. Chopper used his transformations as an advantage to defend himself. As he was analysing the Priests weak point using "Brain Point", Gedatsu gave him a powerful 'high punch' which injured Chopper heavily. It was at this point that Chopper discovered Gedatsu's weak point, the dials on his feet. Chopper then attempted to take off one of Gedatsu's milky dials which was attached on his feet when he was attacked again by another cloud-swamp burger. However Chopper was able to dodge it and jumped off in order to make Gedatsu follow him. As Gedatsu did not notice that one of his shoes had been taken away he could not control his speed in the air and flew without orientation. Chopper used this advantage to turn immediately into his 'strength point' and to hit him with his strongest attack. This attack by Tony Tony Chopper was efficient enough to make Gedatsu fall to the ground. To Chopper's fortune he lands in one of his own swamp-traps where he then totally sinks. He was very angry about his carelessness during the battle with Chopper which led to his defeat. Later through a series of accidents and coincidences, he ends up helping Goro, Kohza's uncle, start a hot springs resort on an island later linked by a tunnel to Arabasta. He ended up working as a clerk there, much to his (eventual) shock. He was the only one of the priests not to be banished to a desert cloud. Category:Anime Villains Category:One Piece Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Minion Category:Fighters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Murderer Category:Contradictory Category:Arrogant Category:Betrayed Category:Redeemed Category:Titular